White Wedding
by vile ville
Summary: Integra's wedding day to a sexist bastard...this should be fun. oneshot


AU. One shot. Hope you like. I don't own Hellsing, my dear perverted Kohta-honey does.

* * *

Integra should have been elated. The day had come in which all her worries of finding a husband, the father of an heir, and a fill-in incase of an accident were all put to rest. On this day, Integra became a "blushing bride."

She huffed at her white engulfed appearance reflecting in the mirror. Lace, ribbons, the whole nine yards; a sense of self-loathing sunk deep to the pit of her stomach.

Her Majesty had chosen the iron maiden's husband with obvious alternative motives. The marriage would form another link between the Protestant and Catholic lands and Integra was absolutely overjoyed at the news of a body-of-Christ munching husband. Even more fulfilling was the discovery of exactly who this gentleman was.

Lorenzo Maxwell, Archbishop Enrico Maxwell's half brother, and the bastard son of a loosely moraled mother. No doubt her conviction to the church was true -just look at her fanatic son- but she apparently had no thoughts against passion heated in a single night. She would have to remember this information when a family reunion came up…

Shuddering fiercely, Integra came to a realization: That arrogant bastard was about to become her brother-in-law!

But as much of a bastard that Enrico was, she found his brother to be much worse. She found he was capable of getting away with almost anything. Lorenzo came fully equipped with a lightning tongue, a charming smile, and a reassuring stance- this making it all the easier for him to manipulate others to his advantage.

"Thanks to 'your Royal Majesty,' your little vampire hunting organization is in the palm of my hand. You can't make a move without my consent, my love."

That charming smile made her blood boil. It took all of her self restrain and some borrowed from her ancestors not to slap the man. No, "man" was a title too above him. Maggot. Yes, that was much more suitable.

"Please, I highly doubt…" a smack echoed though the room. The maggot sneered with the same twitching eye of his older brother. He clearly didn't have the same amount of restrain that she did.

He seized her locks, yanking her head to face his own. "I'll tell you if I want to hear your voice, bambina. Now why don't you just go sit down and shut the hell up" he spat, shoving her backwards.

She'd admit the truth. If given the choice, Integra would have married Enrico in a heartbeat.

"You dare strike me?"

A shadow formed behind her fiancé.

"Listen well, you pompous, chauvinist bastard: you are _never_ to lay a hand on me again. I don't care if Her Majesty or if God himself forces me to marry you, you will never strike me or disrespect me in any manner! Have I made myself perfectly clear!"

Her voice had grown so loud it echoed down the corridors.

Lorenzo would have hit her again and made sure to knock her to the ground this time if not for the pressure on the back of his B.M. brown crowned head. The cold metal twitched.

"And here I almost forgot about your pet. How like you to call him for a situation you cannot handle yourself. My brother was right, if not for the demon, you wouldn't be nearly as bull-headed."

The twitching gun increased to a full tremble.

"Master…" a deep voice echoed from behind the Lorenzo, its lust for bloodshed caused a rush of adrenaline to steamroll the sexist Italian.

Integra merely smiled behind an eye rapidly developing a purple hue.

She chuckled lightly. "My…_dear_ Lorenzo." She approached him with a cat-like finesse. "If not for my 'bull-headed' ways, how do you think I would have managed to control my pet in the first place?"

The maggot smiled. "So… will you be wearing white, or should I expect a black dress?"

Integra's smile fell, her rage at the accusation evident. She slapped the man with enough force to splatter blood from a broken lip on the tiled floor of her office. Alucard grabbed his short hair, jerking the maggot's face to view his fiancé's once again.

"I'll see you in a month. Don't you dare take a step near my home until after the date. I'm sure I don't need to warn you of the consequences."

Alucard's free hand fell on Lorenzo's shoulder, squeezing until he cried out in a plea for mercy.

"Would you please see him out, my dear pet?"

Fangs reflected the small amount of light in the room. "Of course, my bull-headed master."

Integra glared at the mirror. Today, she would become Mrs. Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing-Maxwell. Happily, she found there was no ring to it.

The veil flowed back over her pale blond hair done up in a mass of curls and carefully held together with countless bobby pins and nearly four bottles of hairspray. Watching herself one last time, she reached for the transparent fabric and solemnly pulled it over her face. Though she wore white, it felt like a funeral.

Walter eventually collected her, brought her to the wedding site (a sweet little spot near the Thames), and now held her elbow-high gloved hand in the crook of his arm while they waited behind two large oak doors.

"Well, Miss Hellsing, I must stay I believe Diana would be jealous."

Integra shook her head, "Please Walter. I'd hoped you were above flatteries."

The old John Bull smirked almost nervously and patted her hand. She felt a smile prick her checks at his actions. He wasn't her father by blood, but he certainly played the part well enough.

Music echoed when the two large doors swung open. Walking with the pride of a bride's father and a knight, they made their way through the doorway.

Four steps into the high roofed room, Integra halted dead in her tracks. The maggot smiled at her from the end of the aisle, donned in a black tuxedo. His brother stood in the front row, members of the round table were scattered throughout the area, and hundreds of people she'd never laid eyes on before were in attendance, and every single eye was on her. Those who knew her all seemed to share the same smug grin.

_What am I doing?_

Walter felt her tug against his arm. She felt almost like a fish with it's pinched between fingertips.

_Why am I doing this?_

The old butler smiled and released her arm. Murmurs echoed through the room. She could see Lorenzo's face contorting as he tried to suppress his anger. Her blues darted around to the different faces and she suddenly felt smothered by disapproval. Finally, her eyes met the only smile in the vicinity, the one worn by her faithful butler.

"I'm leaving." It came out just above a whisper, but the simple comment equaled a cymbal crash.

She picked up the front of her mother's heavy wedding dress and left.

"Integral!" the maggot's voice howled.

She sped up to a full run and didn't stop even when she lost one of those damned high heals she never wanted to wear in the first place. The taxi driver looked at her oddly when she plopped in the back seat, wrapping the tail of her gown around her arm. Her money was just as good as any others though, so he drove without questioning.

She ran up the stairs of her nearly empty manor and threw the heavy door open. There was only one thought running in her mind.

_What am I doing? What am I doing? What the bloody hell am I doing?_

Integra stormed her own manor until she came upon the basement door which she didn't even pause to look at it.

The rustle of fabric seemed to scream at the maiden, echoing off the damp brick walls of the basement. Integra kicked her off her other high heal, sending it bouncing off an iron door to the right

A sultry voice flowed to her from within the darkness.

"Why, little bride, you must be lost. There are only monsters down here."

Integra panted heavily. Alucard watched her chest heaving below the low cut neckline of her wedding dress as she approached. Her face was still covered by the veil and fluttered with every exhale.

He rose from his chair. "Shouldn't you be with your groom?"

She stopped, saying nothing, continuing to catch her breath with widened eyes.

Alucard's heavy boots released a reverberating thunk as he slowly advanced toward her.

"Then again, perhaps you are."

Lifting her veil, he smirked at tear stained cheeks and an angrily contorted face.

Alucard's attention was drawn to the bottom of the stairs. Lorenzo stormed down the hallway toward his fled fiancé. He found her alone and with her back to him at the end of the dark hallway.

"You little bitch." His voice made her want to retch. "You embarrass me like that and then run home to your pet?"

Integra smiled, turning to her beloved fiancé. "Oh, my love, you seem to have forgotten..." Her smile seemed to turn almost sadistic. "…you're not to come here until after the wedding." She pulled the glove from her hand, slow with thoughtfulness. Lorenzo jumped when cool fingers gently found his cheek. "Now as much as it _hurts_ me to do this…" her smile showed teeth. She could honestly not remember what she said after this point, but it wasn't too hard to figure out.

Her fingernails left three long gashes on his cheek, but in a moment it really wouldn't matter.

The maggot's screams would find its way into her happiest of dreams for the rest of her existence, truly making her slumbers joyous.

Alucard stepped to her, covered in the maggot's blood. _Now_ she appeared in his eyes as the blushing bride the others saw; her white gown and face glowed, painted with specks of blood.

She wanted to stop smiling now, but every time she looked down to the disemboweled body on the floor, her cheeks pulled back.

A motion before her finally allowed her eyes to drag from the corpse.

Alucard wordlessly offered her the diamond encrusted gold wedding ring in the palm of his hand.

"Your orders, my master?"

* * *

I kept daydreaming about this at work and decided to write it down. Hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews (good and bad) are always welcome.

Oh, and if you were wondering…I have a tendency of seeing Alucard and Integra as a dog and a cat (Integra's scratch thing).

The dog will always chase the cat. The cat will jump out of reach. The dog will continue to bark.  
But on occasion, the cat will have nowhere to jump.  
"Here kitty kitty."

Ack. I need a beta if anyone is interested. I rarely post so there's little to no workload!


End file.
